Different Worlds
by Performer101
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVING A PIRATE! Emma and Mary Margaret finally arrives back at Storybrooke. However, everything turns out bad, when someone in Killian's past makes a reappearance.
1. Letting Go

Chapter One

Letting Go

We stepped into the black hole. Leading to our home, but as we stepped inside, our world became completely dark. "Hello?" I whispered. Killian squeezed my hand. "I'm right here, love." He answered. I smiled, my other hand was occupied so I knew that it was Henry. But, the farther we went, the looser the grip I felt by Killian.

But, before I could call out his name, we sucked into a light that appeared, almost from nowhere.

###

STORYBROOKE

We landed in a house.

A house that looked awfully familiar. I saw multiple hats, that decorated the walls, and I gulped. We were in Jefferson's house. The mad hatter's. I turned to look where we had come from. A hat. A mystical hat.

"Great, you're back." Regina replied, her arms crossed. She was leaning against the wall, with Jefferson by her side. "Wait, where's Killian?" I asked, I looked to both David and Mary Margaret. "I thought he was with you." She replied.

I quickly scooted over to the worn hat. Nothing came out. I gulped. He had to come out, he just had to.

###

UNKNOWN

Killian landed in a field, on his stomach. He groaned, as he found the source of what brought him back. A rope, that caught his ankle. He frowned.

"Ah-hem!" a soprano voice greeted him. He turned to find a woman standing there, the rope in her hands. Killian glared at her, she was the reason he wasn't with his family. But, something pulled him back from attacking. He didn't know why.

"Where am I?" Killian demanded.

"Where are you?" She asked. "You don't recognize this place?"

Killian remained silent, not wanting to give the woman any ideas. "This is Wonderland. After Cora." She said. "We have a new ruler, and she's very anxious to meet you."

Killian gulped. He didn't want to see anymore Queen of Hearts. The last one he met, almost took his heart. He wanted to keep it this time, for Emma.

But, he couldn't fight off the four guards that took him away.

###

STORYBROOKE

I didn't say a word, I just stood.

"Where's my badge?" I asked.

"What?" David asked.

"Where's my badge?" I repeated.

"Emma, you've been back for fifteen minutes, don't you…" She began. I glared at her. "I want to move on, right now, I can't think about him…or else I'm going to go crazy," I said. "Please, where's my badge?"

David shared a look with Mary Margaret, before handing my badge to me. "Thank you." I said.

"Henry, come with me." I replied, pointing my head in the direction of the station.

###

Henry and I walked to the station together while he caught me up on what I had missed. "Ruby turned into werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes, and Regina tried to get her ex-fiancé alive again." He continued.

"Alive again?" I asked.

"Yeah, like Frankenstein." He said.

I nodded, as I sat down. Surprisingly enough, there was no paperwork. I smiled, but what would I do to keep my mind off of Killian.

###

WONDERLAND

They drug Killian down the long corridor until they got to the throne room. The queen's face was hidden by a red veil, and like Cora, she only spoke through one man. "Tell the Queen your name," He said.

"Killian Jones, but most people just call me Hook." Killian answered.

"Do you know why you're here, Hook." The man spat.

Killian smiled. "I wish I knew." He said. That earned him, a slap to the face.

The woman took off the veil, and revealed herself. She smiled, as if she knew the trick was going to stun him. Which it did. "Milah?" He asked.


	2. Rumplestiltskin

Chapter Two

Rumplestiltskin

STORYBROOKE

I sat in the station, reading the newspaper, when Mr. Gold walked, and slammed his cane on my desk. "What's up?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the newspaper. "Regina wants you." He said. I looked up into Gold's eyes, and smiled.

"You know, she must think I'm crazy." I said, standing to go get a drink of water.

"Come on, she wants to help you get rid of her mother, that has to count for something." Mr. Gold replied. Just then, Henry ran in, and was bent over, heaving for breath. "What's the matter, kid?" I asked.

"Something's…something's wrong, over at Archie's." He said. Mr. Gold and I looked at each other, and we headed over to Archie's office. Pongo was dancing all around the door when we arrived. "Pongo," I replied.

"What's the matter, boy?" Mr. Gold asked. I knocked on the door. "Archie?" I called. Mr. Gold shook his head. I opened the door, which was unlocked. "Oh my God," I replied, quickly rushing over to the body lying limp on the floor.

"Archie?" I asked.

"I'll get some help." Mr. Gold replied, leaving me alone.

###

WONDERLAND

"Surprised?" She asked.

"How did you? What happened?" Killian was in utter astonishment. He watched her die. He felt her when she died. This was not possible. Could it?

He watched as she slowly climbed the steps down, eyeing him down in the process. "Leave. Now." She motioned for the court. Everyone disappeared, except for her and Killian. After they had left, Milah ran towards Killian and hugged him.

"Oh, I've missed you." She whispered in his ear.

But, Killian didn't know what to say.

###

STORYBROOKE

I paced back and forth, as Henry just sat there, looking out the window. Mary Margaret and David sat together, cuddling, not smiling. Mr. Gold and Belle was there. I sighed, and walked over to the couple. "Hi, I don't think we've met properly, my name is Emma, I'm the sheriff here." I said, offering her my hand.

Belle smiled. "My name's Belle," She said. "I've heard so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same, but all I know about you is your name…but I can guess you like to read?"

Smiling she shook her head yes. "Reading helps you escape." She said. "I can only read a newspaper." I said. She laughed. Just then Dr. Whale came out. He sighed, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, we did the best we could, but…"

"He didn't make it, did he?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No." Dr. Whale replied. He then turned away.

###

WONDERLAND

"Milah, I saw you die, how can you be alive?" He asked.

Milah smiled. "Well, you do know that upset spirits roam around for quite some time, but I met this sorcerer who had the power of creating life." She explained. "And he brought me back to life."

"So, where have you been all these years?" Killian asked .

"Searching…for you, and now we can finally be together." She said, with a smile.

Killian frowned, and shook his head. He looked at all the familiar things he saw. Something pulled him away from Milah. But, he didn't know what.

"Are you thirsty?" She suddenly asked.

Killian nodded. He thought about Emma. Oh God, did she get there safely. He didn't hear what Milah said afterwards, but she kept repeating his name. Almost like a song. He forgot how nice her voice was. "Killian, what ever happened to the Enchanted Forest?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I went to go get my revenge on Rumple, but when I got there…nothing was there." She replied.

"Because of the Dark Curse, we just came from there." He explained.

"We?" Milah asked, walking over to where the jug and cups were. He followed.

"My family and I." He replied. "I didn't know you had family." She replied, with a frown.

"Well, I didn't. Not until Emma." He replied, softly. "Emma, who is this Emma?" She asked.

"She's my wife,"

"Wife?!" Milah spat."You don't have to play with her feelings any longer, I'm here now. We can go back to where we were."

"It's not that easy, Milah," Killian replied.

"Not that easy!" She spat. "Killian, you're playing with a young girl's emotions…"

She went silent when gave her death look. "We're having a baby." He said. "I don't consider that playing with a young girl's emotions."

Milah shook her head, smiling. She then stalked off without a word, leaving Killian nervous.

###

STORYBROOKE

We were in the cemetery, as Mary Margaret performed the service. I wondered how she could do it. She was really wasn't until it was over, that she broke down.

Mr. Gold and Belle were the first people to leave. Mary Margaret, David, Henry, and I were the last ones.

"Who killed Archie?" I asked, once we got back to the station.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret replied.

"Maybe we could see who did it." Mr. Gold replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Mr. Gold walked out of the building and towards his shop. "Where is he going?" I asked. Belle only shrugged, as we all followed him to his shop. Mr. Gold came from behind his counter with a mirror.

"With this, we could see who broke in to Archie's office." He said. Just then, the image changed. I saw Regina. She killed Archie.

I was speechless. Why would she do this when she knew Henry truly believes she could change?

I then noticed something familiar. A portrait of a young boy. Could it be him? No. Neal couldn't possibly have any ties here.

I changed my attention back to Regina.


	3. Taken

Chapter Three

Taken

STORYBROOKE

I stood on Regina's porch, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Regina smiled.

"Why, hello, Emma." She said.

"Regina Mills you're under arrest for the murder of Archie Hopper." I said. "What?" She asked, her voice cracking. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will , be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you not afford one, we will give you one, do you understand your rights?" I asked.

"Yes," She whispered.

I put her in my car, and took off for the station.

####

WONDERLAND

Killian was locked in a room. No matter how hard he banged on the wooden hard door, no one released him.

He fell to the floor. Tired and sweating from his unrelenting pounding. He wanted to go to Storybrooke. He was really wondering what Emma was doing right then and there.

"I will always love you, Emma," He called, into emptiness. "And I'll get back to you!"

"A little far fetched isn't it?" Milah appeared out of nowhere.

Killian couldn't even compose his feelings before the guards towed him away.

They took him into a room, that was very plain. Almost like an interrogation room. They pushed him down into the chair, and he watched as Milah sat on the other side. "Who is the Emma?" She asked, with a smile.

"What?" Killian asked.

"Oh, don't play mind games with me, Hook." She spat. "I mean, is that what you do? String young, innocent girls along?"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Do you string girls along?" She repeated, much slower.

"No, I don't." He said, at the same speed. "I loved you, Milah, I was going to Storybrooke to avenge your death…but, I moved on along the way."

Milah just shook her head. "Am I your true love?" She asked.

Killian looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Milah, but I think you're not anymore." He whispered.

Milah silently rose, and headed to a window. "I'm sorry to have to do this, Killian," She replied, turning around. Killian's eyes widened. Milah turned around holding a syringe. "What's that?" Killian asked, squirming in his seat. But, guards held his shoulders down.

"NO!" He screamed. "EMMA!"

###

STORYBROOKE

I sat at my desk, starting to get a headache, thanks to Regina, who's going on and on about how she did not kill Archie Hopper. "We have reason to believe, Regina, doesn't mean it's true…even though all the evidence does point to you." I replied.

I sighed, as I finished the paperwork for the trial. David entered the room. "How's it coming?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." I replied.

David sat down. "Jefferson said there are always kinks in things like that, he has offered to go back with me, and find Hook." He replied, softly. I looked at him. "David, it's alright," I replied softly. But, David shook his head. "We are going back, believe it or not you look depressed every day." He explained.

"Does Mary Margaret know about this?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Fine," I replied. "Go ahead, good luck.." I rose from my chair and turned my back, to put some files in the filing cabinet. "Thanks," David whispered.

He headed for the door, and I paused. Sighing, heavily, I turned to face him. He was just putting his hand on the knob, when I spoke. "David," I replied, softly. He turned, I offered him a small smile. "Thanks." I said. He smiled in response, and left me alone with Regina.

"So, when are you going to question me exactly?" Regina went on. I sighed, and rolled my eyes….all I wanted to do is to go to sleep for a very long time. That's what I did, I kicked my feet up on my desk, and leaned back and fell asleep.


	4. New Love

Chapter Four

New Love

WONDERLAND

Killian's eyes fluttered open.

The cell was dark and empty. His heart ached. For someone, he did not know. He just knew that he couldn't stand staying in the jail cell for very long. He went to the door, and pounded as hard as he could.

"Milah!" He shouted.

After ten minutes of shouting her name, footsteps clomped down the hall. There was the sound of locks becoming undone, before it opened. Milah stood in the doorframe, smiling.

"Milah," Killian said, smiling.

###

STORYBROOKE

I frowned, as we sat at the table.

Regina has been repeatedly refusing to killing Archie.

"We have proof, Regina." Mary Margaret replied.

"Proof? What proof?" She replied, irritated.

"With Mr. Gold's help, we were able to see who exactly killed Archie, and it turned out to be you." Mary Margaret replied.

Regina's face went pale. I studied her. Could she be telling the truth? "I never went to Archie's office at that time of night!" She fought.

"You killed him, Regina, no matter what you do and no matter what you say, all the evidence points to you." Mary Margaret replied.

After a long moment of silence, Mary Margaret rose to her feet, and stared angrily into Regina's eyes. "How does it feel, Regina?" She asked. Regina looked questioningly into her eyes. "To have everyone believing something….making that every single person is against you." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"Good luck, Regina…cause you're going to need it." She replied, Mary Margaret just left me alone with her.

###

WONDERLAND

Killian was kissing her.

He didn't know how it happened, but he felt a newfound passion for Milah.

"Where's Rumple now, you say?" Milah asked, it was quiet in her room.

"Storybrooke." He replied.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She asked.

"What?" Killian asked, as he reluctantly let her go.

"If you knew the place, where Rumplestiltskin was, all you had to do was know the name, this magical hat would transport us to there." Milah explained with a smile.

Killian grinned back with a small chuckle. He pulled the woman he loved into his embrace. "I love you, Milah." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Killian." She said.


	5. Not Guilty

taChapter Five

Not Guilty?

STORYBROOKE

I sat in the sheriff's office, studying the only piece of evidence I had against Regina. After what seemed like ten hours, I noticed something different. Something unlike Regina. I stood, and headed to the cell. Regina was sitting on the cot. She never slept, she didn't trust anything, not that I blamed her.

"Regina," I said.

She slowly looked up. The baby inside me moved, causing me to place a hand over my stomach.

"You're free to go." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I have no reason, no real proof, to keep you here." I said, letting the door wide open. "Get out, before I change my mind." I said.

###

Killian stood in a room full of hats.

Milah was by his side.

"Excuse me, what are you two doing here?" a man asked, he came to the couple. His hands in tight fists. "I take it that you are Jefferson," Milah replied, as she stalked towards him. "Yes, and you're intruding. Get out before I call the sheriff." He said. Just then, Jefferson took a double take of the man standing before him.

"Killian?" He asked.

Jefferson went closer. "You know my boyfriend?" She asked. Jefferson's eyes squinted. "Boyfriend? I thought that you were married."

"He is." Milah cried, quickly correcting the mistake. "To me."

Jefferson just stood there, not knowing what to believe.

####

"You let her go!?" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "I know being pregnant gives you hormones, but not that kind of hormones!"

"What made you do it?" David asked. "Look at this," I said, handing them the photo. "I've studied it for hours upon hours, and it doesn't seem like Regina at all." I said. Just then, the baby moved, and it moved big time. "Ow!" I cried, jerking away from the table, and moving both my hands to my stomach.

"Emma, are you alright?" David asked.

He came towards me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Ow!" as another one came. "It's too early," I cried. "It is." Mary Margaret agreed.

They guided me to the hospital.


	6. Stone

Chapter Six

Stone

"What is this place?" Milah asked, walking back and forth.

"I told you, it's Storybrooke, love." Killian said, with a smile. "Dad?"

They both turned, a small boy made his way to them. "Who are you?" Milah asked, smiling. "I'm Henry." He said. Just then, a man with a worried expression entered the small diner. "Henry!" He called. "Grandpa," He waved the man over. "Killian, you're back!" The man smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"David, Emma's father, remember?" David asked.

Killian shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir, but would you mind taking the young lad with you when you go?" He asked.

David looked between the smiling woman and the husband of his daughter. "What did you do to him?" David demanded, jabbing a finger at him.

"Don't you dare threaten my wife!" He shouted.

"_Wife? _Wife?!" David bellowed, his face turning red. "Your real wife, is lying in a hospital, in pain!"

But, that didn't change his position. "I don't know what you are talking about." Killian replied. David clenched his jaw, before guiding Henry out of the diner.

###

I laid down on the hospital bed, trying not to cry. "Dr. Whale, what's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked. "Nothing." He said. I saw Mary Margaret's face go pale. "Nothing?" She asked.

"Yes, the test results showing nothing." Dr. Whale said, placing a folder on the counter.

"That's a lie, she's lying right there in pain, Dr. Whale…please do something!" She begged.

"I don't know this case is extremely weird. I mean, she's not in labor, the baby's physically healthy." He explained. "Anything?!" David asked, running into the room. "Wher…where's….Hen..?" I began. "Shush, he's in the waiting room, you're going to be alright." Mary Margaret replied.

"There's nothing wrong." Dr. Whale answered.

"What!" David shouted. "There's nothing physically wrong with Emma nor the baby." He said. "Go get Gold." Mary Margaret replied, softly. David nodded, running back out the door.

###

"Cora," Killian said.

"Killian, long time, no see." She said. "The last time I remember you was when your precious wife begged me not to take your heart."

"She tried to take your heart?" Milah asked.

Killian didn't say a word, as memories flashed back into his brain. Emma. Oh, his Emma.

Where was she?

"Killian," Milah replied.

"Mother," a voice called, she froze. "Killian?"

Killian fully remembered. He wasn't married to Milah, he was married to Emma. "What are you two doing in Storybrooke?" Cora asked.

"We want revenge." Milah replied.

"Revenge?" Regina asked, with a smile. "On who?"

"Rumplestiltskin." Milah answered.

"Everyone wants Gold," Regina replied.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked.

"Everyone's enemies with him." Regina explained .

####

Gold entered the room. His expression full of wonder. "What can I do for the royal family today?" Gold asked. "Tell us what's wrong with her." David demanded. "What's wrong with Emma?" He asked. He came towards me, and place a hand on my stomach. I whimpered at the touch.

"Oh my," He replied.

"Wh—what—what's wrong?" I cried.

"There's…" Gold trailed off. He gulped. "What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's the baby." He replied, softly. "What do you mean it's the baby?" David asked.

"The magic is turning it into stone." He replied, softly. "Can you stop it?" Mary Margaret asked.

Gold shrugged. "I don't know," He replied. "I've never seen anything like this before."

###

"Now, lookie here." Milah said, Jefferson had guided them to the hospital. Rumpletstiltskin was right there, within their grasp. "Emma?" Killian asked, pushing passed the people in front of him. Tears were in her eyes, and she was clutching her stomach in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Killian asked.

"What is wrong with her!?"

"The baby is turning to stone, Killian." David answered. Killian frowned. "Kil-killian," Emma whimpered. "Emma, don't talk," He whispered, rubbing his lips against her nose. Gold came back, and tried to examine again.

"Get away from her, " Killian hissed between his teeth. "Stay away from us."

"Hook, Gold might be the only one who can save Emma and your baby." Mary Margaret interjected.

Killian shook his head. "Not after what he did to Milah, he can't be trusted."

"Killian, what is he going to do when we are all standing right here?" David asked. Emma moved a hand to hold Killian's. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Gold returned to examine Emma.


	7. Pain

Chapter Seven

Pain

I cried.

No one came to me.

I moved my hands down to my stomach.

Nothing. Not a hump, not anything. "My baby," I murmured. "Where's my baby?"

My vision was blurry, no one was in the room with me. I got out of the bed, and headed in what I felt was a straight line to the door, but I knocked into things along the way. I opened the door, and found Killian his face red with anger and pain, Henry pinned to Mary Margaret's side crying.

David's face was a face of someone who had just given up.

"What happened to Mom?" Henry asked.

Mary Margaret sighed, obviously not wanting to venture into the subject. "Henry, your mother was in a lot of pain." She cried. "So you killed her!?" Henry exclaimed.

I was dead? How was this possible? Gold told us he could help. What went wrong? My head began to hurt, and my world went dark.

###

I awoke with a start.

My bump was still there, and I smiled. Was this real? Killian was sitting on the chair next to the bed, his head on the bed. "Killian," I murmured. Despite of just waking up, I was real tired, and would have fallen asleep again.

He awoke with a smile. "Hey, " He said, kissing me on the lips. "How's are baby girl doing?" He asked.

"Girl?" I asked.

"What? You want it to be a boy?" He asked, with a smile. I could see the gleam in his eyes when he said the word. "What do you want the baby to be?" I asked.

"I want him, or her, to be healthy…have ten fingers and ten toes." He said, with a smile.

I kissed him, before three women entered the room. "Regina? Cora?" I asked.

"Milah," Killian spat.

"Congratulations on surviving another day, Swan." Cora replied.

Killian rose. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"You know what's making your baby turn to stone?" Milah asked, coming closer. Cora with a flip of her wrist, tied my wrists and ankles to the posts. Milah placed a hand on my stomach. "Get your hands off of her!" He shouted, angrily. Milah smiled. "You know how much I wanted to have your baby Hook?" She asked.

Killian ignored the question and just shook his head. "What do you want?" He asked.

Regina leaned against the wall. "You know what I want, Emma." She said.

"Regina!" I cried, looking at her. "I let you go…I figured it out it wasn't you!"

"Then, if it wasn't her, my dear Emma, then, who could've killed poor Jiminy Cricket?" Cora asked.

"I don't know, but it wasn't Regina!" I cried. Just then, Cora put her hand in the air, and clenched it into a fist. My stomach began to hurt. "OWW!" I screamed.

"STOP IT!" Killian roared, but Cora held her back.

But, Regina smashed him into the wall, and became unconscious. I began to cry, wanting them to stop. "I lied, magic isn't causing anything, my dear, " She said. "I am."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm controlling your baby turning into stone." She said.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

Cora laughed. "It's magic, dearie, it can do anything!"

"You have 3 days to get me Henry willingly." Regina said. "Or your baby will die."

Then, they left as fast as they appeared.


End file.
